Death and peace
by Gyra Fallon
Summary: A blizard is raging, a girl is crying, in the end death will set her free. (Artwork is done by G-3-n-o from deviart here is link to his works /art/The-Walking-Dead-Game-370007229)


_Hello everyone this will be a one shot story Walking dead fanfiction. Song is my darling Clementine This will be kinda dark and sorry if its short. Reviews would be nice ty._

 _ **As usual I do not own the characters or universe if I did you would be seeing a lot of interesting stuff out their.**_

 _ **(I am also working on my own unquie version of walking dead my own take on season 1,2 and a redone season 3. It will feature a OC/bit of a self insert character not sure when I will get it published but I am working on it.) If you like this story please like it or better please review I would leave feedback so I can improve in the future if possible.**_

 _Character death!_

 _A young girl with golden yellow eyes with a baseball cap was running, the blizzard was getting worse. She thought she heard someone singing she looked around but could see nothing._

 _In a cavern, in a canyon_

 _Kenny, Aj and Jane all dead, Aj Froze to death in the cold and Kenny and Jane died fighting each other._

 _Excavating for a mine_

 _Dwelt a miner forty niner,_

 _And his daughter Clementine_

 _Clementine screamed she saw a walker but could not get out of the way in time it bit her hard in the shoulder. Clementine stabbed it with her tomahawk and got away._

 _2 days later_

 _Clementine! Clementine!_

 _Oh my darling, Clementine!_

 _Clementine sighed she was tired her skin had gotten steadily paler. She collapsed and sat against a tree. She was so tired she missed Lee the man who saved her and her parents and everyone else… They were all dead now She had a bitter laugh that turned into sobs. She did not want to die she was only 11 after all_

 _And the minor forty niner_

 _Soon began to peak and pine_

 _Thought he oughta join his daughter_

 _Now he's left with Clementine_

 _She remembered All those who had helped her survive this long Christa, Omid, Kenny, Lee, The Cabin group. They had turned her from a weak helpless little girl hiding in her tree house into a strong person. She was scared about the death that awaited her. She coughed up a mouthful of blood staining her face and blue jacket._

 _She got colder and weaker.._

 _In my dreams she still upon me_

 _Broken garments soaked in brine_

 _Though in life I used to hug her,_

 _In death I draw the line._

 _She got her gun out which took effort she just wanted to sleep and clicked the safety off._

 _Clementine! Clementine_

 _Oh my darling, Clementine!_

 _Oh my darling, oh my darling_

 _Clementine remembered all those fun times she had she also remembered what Lee had said in his final moments "_ _I'll miss you"_ _Clementine responded,_

" _Me too. ."_

" _And Clementine I will see you again someday don't be sad"_ _She pulled out her gun her hands shaking and blood was running down her face mixed with her tears they dripped onto the floor._ _BAM!._ _The gun went off and Lee was finally at peace._

 _How I missed her! How I missed her,_

 _How I missed my Clementine._

 _Clementine woke back up in the present she had passed out. Her body was shutting down images flashed through her head her parents Lee and everyone they were telling her they would be together soon. She smiled, tears in her eyes_

 _Clementine! Clementine!_

 _Oh my darling Clementine!_

 _Oh my darling, oh my darling._

 _Clementine! Clementine!_

 _You are lost and gone , Clementine!_

 _Clementine!….._

 _Clementine cried her tears spilling onto the ground and she took one last look at the world and whispered, "Everyone I will see you soon" She pulled the trigger_ _BAM!._ _A huge noise went off in the clearing And Clementine was no more…._

 _And the song came to an end.. Dreadfully sorry Clementine you are gone and lost forever…._

 _The angel finished the song…. And walked over to Clementines corpse and and saw the smile on her face and it closed her eyes. The angel buried her body and made a gravestone for her_

 _Clementine Everett_

 _January 1st 1995- December 25 2006_

" _Clementine beloved by all rest in peace and be forever happy"._

 _The angel last words before vanishing " Clementine you were sad, but you will be at peace now.."_

 _Extra !_

 _Clementine awoke with a start her head hurting. She was in a cloudy place there were tall gates and a figure appeared before her.. Who are you she said ?_

 _The figure in the black garb replied I am death and come to collect all those eventually who die eventually. I have seen your short life Clementine and having to go through things that nobody should. You will be allowed to go to Heaven Death opened the gates and Clementine took one look back and walked through._

 _She could not really describe her surroundings it was weird.. But then she saw them all Lee and everyone she had known tears in her eyes she ran to them and hugged them all.._

 _And lee said I did tell you I would see you again someday Sweet pea._

 _And so ends the story of Clementine a brave girl who survived for a while in a Apocalypse and in the end she finally gained her peace by dying._

 _The end !_


End file.
